De Vuelta
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Hace tiempo que la guerra ha terminado y desde entonces Relena no ha vuelto a ver a Heero. Un día el joven piloto esta de vuelta pero no planea quedarse por mucho tiempo a menos que algo lo detenga ¿A que ha regresado? ¿Podrán confesar sus sentimientos?
1. Esperanza

Gundam Wing no me pertenece; todos los derechos estan reservados por Hajime Yatate y Sunrise.

* * *

**Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics**

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

**De Vuelta**

**Capitulo 1:** Esperanza

La esfera terrestre lucia en todo su esplendor desde la ventana del transbordador por donde Relena observaba el infinito espacio.

Hacía un tiempo que la guerra había finalizado y aunque fuera difícil de creer, la tan anhelada paz había llegado. Todos los habitantes de la tierra, incluyendo a los Pilotos Gundam regresaron a sus labores habituales, a una nueva vida pacífica. Incluso ella misma se encontraba laborando entre la organización Darlian en la tierra y en el trasbordador en el espacio.

Pero, después de eso, Relena no había vuelto a saber nada de Heero.

—_¿Dónde estás? _—se preguntaba una y otra vez la Vice Ministro.

—¡Señorita Relena! —gritó Noin acercándose a ella—. ¿Puedo ayudarle a cargar eso?

Relena despertó de su ensimismamiento. Había olvidado por completo que debía llevar unos documentos a su oficina.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó la peli azul marino.

—E-Estoy bien, no es nada Noin, ire a mi oficina, si alguien me busca ahí estaré.

Su actual cuñada y asistente asintió.

Al llegar a su oficina, comenzó a ordenar los múltiples papeles que estaban en su escritorio. Ahí pasó parte del día, contestando llamadas con algunos de los representantes de distintas colonias y revisando correos.

Cuando la joven ministro se dio cuenta ya era de noche, así que dejó todo su trabajo pendiente para el siguiente día y salió hacia su habitación.

Los pasillos lucían solitarios, iluminados solo por una luz tenue. Todos los trabajadores ya se habían ido a dormir, Relena sólo podía escuchar sus propios pasos.

Estaba por llegar a su cuarto cuando le pareció escuchar pasos detrás de ella.

Relena se detuvo y giró, pero no había nadie ahí, y el único punto de acceso era el pasillo a la izquierda por donde ella había doblado.

Caminó otro poco hasta escuchó nuevamente que alguien la seguía. Entonces decidió regresar por donde había venido.

—¿Heero? —dijo sintiéndose tan tonta por aquella pregunta. Obviamente no podía ser el piloto Gundam.

Al doblar, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

—¿Qué es lo que me pasa? —susurró. La joven decidió que aquello era producto de su imaginación debido al cansancio.

Al llegar a su habitación Relena se tiró sin más en la mullida cama y se quedó dormida casi al instante.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano recibió una llamada de Noin.

—Su hermano quiere verla Señorita Relena, la espera en la unidad de mando.

—Dile a Miliardo que enseguida subo.

La chica se vistió con apuro y salió en dirección al piso 5 de aquella nave, entró al ascensor y tecleó el piso.

La muchacha pacifista suspiró con pesar. Recordaba a Heero cada día de su vida, a cada momento se preguntaba qué es lo que estaba haciendo, y donde estaba.

Guardaba el osito que Heero le regaló por su cumpleaños con mucho cuidado, era su tesoro ya que sabía que no era muy común que Heero hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

El corazón de la joven se aceleraba tan solo con recordar al joven de tez morena y cabello castaño, cada vez que lo pensaba algo oprimía su pecho.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron Relena contuvo la respiración; Heero Yuy la esperaba recostado en la pared, su mirada era profunda y brillante.

—H-Heero… —logró articular la rubia

—Relena —dijo suavemente el joven castaño.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, las carpetas que llevaba en las manos se le resbalaron ni siquiera pudo escuchar el ruido que hicieron al caer; su atención se centraba en él, sólo podía sentir que su corazón se aceleraba al punto más alto y que sus pies la llevaban hacia donde el chico la esperaba.

Relena lo abrazó con fuerza desmedida y para su sorpresa Heero hizo lo propio.

—Pensé… pensé que no te volvería a ver —dijo Relena hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Heero.

No había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo joven esbelto y desgarbado de siempre, aún llevaba el cabello alborotado tanto como a ella le gustaba y su mirada era la misma que siempre la había cautivado.

—¿Dónde habías estado? —cuestionó la Vice ministro de Relaciones Exteriores.

Heero la separó de su pecho y la miró por un momento

—Disculpen —dijo Noin aclarándose la garganta.

Heero y Relena se separaron de sobresalto.

—Heero, sólo quería decirte que Wing Zero ya está reparado y listo.

Relena le lanzó una mirada de asombro a Heero con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Qué el Gundam estaba listo…? ¿Acaso Heero pensaba irse de nuevo?

—Iré en un rato —contestó Heero con seriedad.

—Con permiso —se despidió Noin conmprendiendo un tanto la situación.

—¿Te vas? —se atrevió a preguntarle Relena al piloto Gundam.

Éste sólo se limitó a guardar silencio y le tomó la mano haciéndola caminar.

* * *

_**Princesa Saiyajin presentó…**_

**Endless Waltz, Endless Love.**

:3


	2. Plática

Gundam Wing no me pertenece; todos los derechos estan reservados por Hajime Yatate y Sunrise.

* * *

**Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics**

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

**De Vuelta**

**Capítulo 2:** Plática

Tenían poco rato de que habían llegado a la antigua habitación de Heero. Todo el camino el muchacho se limitó a llevarla de la mano y en silencio.

Ambos se habían sentado uno al lado del otro en la pequeña salita del cuarto.

—Relena, yo…

El corazón de Relena le dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre. Heero la miraba profundamente, y comenzó a acercarse hacia la joven Darlian.

Cuando Heero fue consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer volteó el rostro nervioso lo que hizo que Relena diera un respingo.

—Yo… siento haberme ido asi sin decir nada pero tenia cosas que arreglar y no quería ser una molestia para ti, perdón por preocuparte.

—Cla-ro Heero todo está bien.

—Debo irme de nuevo.

—¿Porqué? Pensé que habías regresado para quedarte —contestó Relena confundida

—¿Tienes algo que decirme Relena? —lanzó Heero directamente.

—No…

—Bueno entonces ya es hora de que me vaya.

—Te acompaño.

Ninguno de los dos habló el resto del camino, esta vez Heero iba adelante y Relena le seguía los pasos con la cabeza gacha.

Relena se sentía decepcionada de sí misma, si tan solo las palabras salieran de su boca… ¿Por qué no podía decírselo?

Al llegar a la plataforma Wing Zero los esperaba resplandeciendo imponente.

Heero se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los vidriosos ojos de la heredera Peacecraft, se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en la frente de la joven.

—Adiós —pronunció el castaño.

—No te vayas… —susurró la joven casi imperceptiblemente.

Heero subió hábilmente las escaleras y entró a su Gundam.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la rubia sin que ella pudiese detenerlas. Heero accionó a Wing Zero y este comenzó a despegar despacio.

—¡Heero no te vayas! —gritó la joven echándose a correr al lado del Gundam aunque sabía que era inútil, el ruido de las turbinas del mecha ahogaba sus súplicas. Todos los empleados que se encontraban en el lugar voltearon asombrandose de ver a su jefa correr tras Heero Yuy—. ¡Heero vuelve! ¡Por favor no me dejes! ¡Te amo!

Era el fin, Wing Zero despegó; Heero Yuy se había marchado.

.-.-.-.-.

No recordaba muy bien como era que había llegado a su cuarto, sólo se acordaba de haber llorado amargamente en los brazos de Noin, quizás ella las había llevado hasta ahí durante el trance en el que había caído. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida.

Aún escuchaba el sonido estrepitoso de Wing Zero en su cabeza, la imagen de la partida de Heero Yuy se repetía cientos de veces.

Relena se desperezó un poco. No tenía ánimos de nada, aparte de que no quería toparse con todos los empleados que presenciaron su confesión.

De pronto el teléfono sonó justo como aquella mañana.

—¿Diga? Oh… Hola Noin

—Señorita Relena le recuerdo que su hermano la sigue esperando

—Si, dale mis disculpas y dile que voy para allá.

La joven Vice Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores suspiró y se armó de valor para salir. Igual que había hecho en la mañana se detuvo y miró la ventana del trasbordador, pero en ese momento pecho le lo dolía más que otras veces.

Relena tomó el elevador para dirigirse a la oficina de su hermano Miliardo Peacecraft.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella dio un brinco. Heero estaba al final del pasillo con las manos en el bolsillo y una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Pero que…? Heero…

Esta vez fue Heero quién se dirigió hasta donde Relena estaba.

—Te oí… cuando despegué te oí gritar —dijo el joven mientras le acomodaba a Relena un mechon de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja—. Por eso volví… ¿Podemos hablar?

—Si, sólo tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano —contestó la muchacha asombrada por la actitud de Heero.

—Te espero afuera.

Relena entró a la oficina donde su hermano y cuñada la esperaban.

—Miliardo ¿podemos hablar un poco mas tarde?

El joven Peacecraft esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que su hermana se ruborizara.

—Está bien, ve aarreglar lo que sea que tengas que arreglar con Heero Yuy yo estaré esperando mientras hago algunas otras cosas.

Noin soltó una risita y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Relena.

—No tiene de que preocuparse señorita Relena, lo digo por los empleados e incluso su hermano —le dijo Noin tranquilizadoramente—. Era algo un poco obvio todos lo imaginábamos, asi que vaya con él y de su mejor esfuerzo

Relena que, estaba asombrada por la obviedad de sus sentimientos sólo asintió y salió d ela oficina.

—¿A Dónde quieres que vayamos para platicar?

—¿Podemos ir a tu oficina?

—Claro.

El corazón de ambos latía desmedido y nervioso cuando por fin tomaron asiento dentro de la oficina.

Tenia rato que Relena notó que Heero evitaba mirarla ¿Por que?

—¿Pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar la rubia.

Él no respondió.

—Si lo que te dije es un problema para ti, olvídalo, no pasa nada yo voy a estar bien puedo prometértelo —Relena ya había pensado en la posibilidad de no ser correspondida, de que todas las atenciones que Heero tenía para con ella sólo eran producto de la buena amistad que habían trabado.

—No… te equivocas no pienses de esa forma —Heero dio vuelta para encontrar los bellos ojos de Relena que resplandecían suplicantes—. Yo también... eres correspondida —dijo por fin el joven ruborizándose de inmediato y haciendo que Relena se llevara las manos a la boca asombrada—. Pero yo no soy como los demás, tú sabes que fui entrenado para la guerra, para no sentir, mi actitud respecto de algunas cosas no puede cambiar y no quiero hacerte daño por eso. Yo no puedo pedirte que me aceptes así porque tú mereces alguien que…

—Te acepto, así como eres, te acepto —interrumpió Relena acercándose al piloto Gundam—. Sé que píensas que eres frío, que eres cómo una máquina ¡eso no es así Heero! —el joven que se sorprendió de las palabras de Relena abrió los ojos de par en par —. Yo he visto que puedes ser tan humano como cualquier otro, lo sé porque tu me ayudaste a construir la paz de la tierra. Inclusive este amor, esto que siento en este momento no puede ser más cálido que otra cosa ¡Así que si piensas que no puedes sentir estas equivocado porque tú me haces sentir muchas cosas!

Heero se había quedado sin palabras, Relena lo entendía, ella creía en él más que si mismo. El chico acarició la mejilla de Relena y la atrajo hacia si hasta que inevitablemente los labios de ambos se encontraron.

Por supuesto que ella correspondió. Aquello significaba la culminación y comienzo de algo.

El fin de la lejanía de Heero Yuy de ella y el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambos.

Porque él estaba de vuelta.

* * *

Este fanfic se escribió en el 2008 y fue editado en el 2012.

.

.

.

**_Princesa Saiyajin presentó…_**

**Endless Waltz, Endless Love.**

:3


End file.
